


巧克力

by fridge2c



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridge2c/pseuds/fridge2c
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

湊崎紗夏像往常一樣，將車停在校園裡教職員專用的停車場後，踩著悠閒的步伐前進。

她習慣來學校的時間比學生們上學的時間還要早一點，平時總是充斥著學生們喧鬧聲的走廊和教室裡頭幾乎沒有人影。

二月的陽光溫柔地灑在空曠的走道，校園裡只有活潑的鳥鳴，以及風輕輕拂過樹葉悉窣的聲音在耳邊迴盪。

這樣的光景總能讓湊崎紗夏感到放鬆，這也是她每天不惜早起也要提早到學校的理由。

經過一年級的教室，向右轉到走廊盡頭，便是她每天幾乎都要待上一整天的保健室。保健室的門有些老舊，推開時總會發出咿咿呀呀的聲響，每天晚上離開時都會讓湊崎紗夏覺得自己像是走進了恐怖電影的場景中。

一打開門，右手邊擺著三張休息用的床，左手邊則是藥櫃和小冰箱，最裡頭正對著門口的窗戶下方則是她平常用來辦公的辦公桌和椅子。然而一直以來看習慣的保健室擺設卻讓湊崎紗夏有一種違和的感覺。

在用來堆放資料夾的書桌上多出了一個和手掌差不多大小，愛心形狀的藤紫色盒子，上頭用淡藍色緞帶綁著一張比盒子還小一些的淺綠色卡片。

走近書桌，湊崎紗夏疑惑地拿起盒子，將卡片攤開閱讀裡面的內容。卡片正中間一行小小的字簡單地寫著「給湊崎老師，Happy Valentine's Day‼️ :) 」旁邊畫了幾顆迷你的愛心，但沒有任何署名。唯一的線索只有上頭日文整齊乾淨的字跡看起來很熟悉，英文則用草寫書寫，卻同樣乾淨俐落十分瀟灑。

打開來看裡頭放著好幾顆不同形狀的巧克力，有心型的、圓型的、方形的……但每顆巧克力即使是形狀相同也有些大小不一，甚至有的根本看不出來到底是什麼形狀，看來這些巧克力應該都是手工製作的。有些笨拙卻充滿心意，讓她覺得非常可愛。

進到這所學校後已經很久沒收到情人節巧克力，看著手上的盒子湊崎紗夏忍不住微笑，開心地研究起手上的盒子和卡片好一陣子，才想起校規嚴格地規定著不能帶零食進學校，如果被看到的話會很麻煩。

這讓湊崎紗夏開始思考這盒巧克力該怎麼處理才好。也許現在就吃掉是最好的選擇，但她不是很想要一大早肚子裡就被甜點給填滿，尤其她剛才才吃過了早餐。

起身在保健室轉了一圈，最後她決定將巧克力冰進平常拿來保存冰敷袋的冰箱最深處，並且用冰塊在前面擋著。

畢竟是人家的一片心意，這麼快就吃光實在太可惜了。再加上，她其實很好奇送這盒巧克力的人是不是和她猜想的一樣。

除了自己以外平常不會有人打開這個冰箱，應該就不會被發現了吧？望著放在深處的盒子，湊崎紗夏如此想著，關上了冰箱門，坐到桌子前開始今天的工作。

大約到了下午五點左右，保健室的門被輕柔的推開。光聽開門的聲音湊崎紗夏甚至不用回頭就能知道是誰，畢竟會這樣溫柔地對待那年代已久的門的學生，這間高中裡大概也就那麼一位。微笑著，她將辦公椅旋轉到後方，向那人打招呼「午安呀。」

「午安，湊崎老師。」少女乖巧地對湊崎紗夏微微點頭，高高的馬尾隨著她的動作前後擺動「我今天也可以在這裡休息一下嗎？」

「嗯，可以噢。挑個喜歡的位置吧。」在聽見湊崎紗夏回答以後少女才從門口移動到保健室裡頭最靠近湊崎紗夏位置的床。將書包靠在床邊，脫掉皮鞋，她優雅地坐到床上，雙腿伸直，開始滑起手機。

這時湊崎紗夏才注意到她膝蓋上的擦傷和瘀青。

「今天又有練習嗎？」一邊詢問的同時，湊崎紗夏轉身拿出了藥和棉花棒。

「嗯。」少女點了點頭。這名少女的名字是名井南，是舞蹈社一年級的社員，經常在這個時間到保健室來。因為練舞的關係腿上常常有傷，在她來保健室時湊崎紗夏就會順道幫她處理。

充滿氣質的外表看起來總是有些冷漠，話也不多，第一次見到她時湊崎紗夏誤以為會是難以親近的學生。但實際說過話後便知道其實只是很容易害羞又安靜的孩子。在湊崎紗夏說話時總會專注的聆聽，乖巧地點著頭的樣子偶爾會讓她忍不住想摸摸對方的頭。

每次湊崎紗夏幫她處理傷口時臉上總是一副沒什麼的樣子，但微微皺起的眉和握緊的拳頭都出賣了她。

意外的很愛逞強。這種地方也讓湊崎紗夏覺得很可愛。

「是說今天是情人節耶，名井同學感覺就會收到很多巧克力吧？如果學校沒有禁止的話。」為了讓名井南從傷口上轉移注意力，湊崎紗夏隨口說著。

「……」原本往下看著腿上傷口的她倏地抬起頭盯著湊崎紗夏的臉，卻一句話也不說只是任由沈默在她們之間擴散。

難道自己說錯什麼話了嗎？名井南雖然安靜但這種時候也不會完全不回話，突然沒有回覆讓湊崎紗夏緊張起來，用眼角喵了一眼但對方只是面無表情的盯著自己。當名井南開口說話時湊崎紗夏拿著棉花棒的手抖了一下。

「那老師呢？會收到很多巧克力嗎？」她的視線從湊崎紗夏的臉上移開，固定在老師身後的牆上，眼神卻像是看著更遠的地方。

「我嗎？不曉得耶……」雖然湊崎紗夏平常偶爾也會因為需要宣導事情上台演講，但大家都用那段時間來補眠，她實在不知道學生們對她感覺如何「名井同學覺得呢？」

「嗯……不知道。」名井南很快地回道，聲音聽起來比平常更低沉。

「不過，我今天真的有收到噢。」上好藥，把棉花棒丟進垃圾桶後湊崎紗夏從冰箱拿出了那盒巧克力，滿臉笑容的問：「名井同學要不要吃一個看看？」

「老師不可以這樣把收到的巧克力隨便給別人吃。」皺著眉，名井南鼓起臉頰看著湊崎紗夏。看起來有些鬧著彆扭的樣子。

實在太明顯了，湊崎紗夏心想。

忍不住想要捉弄一下名井南，她又繼續問「誒～為什麼名井同學在生氣呢？」

「我、我才沒有！」撇過頭迴避湊崎紗夏的視線，名井南極力的大聲否認。但湊崎紗夏是不會錯過她在頭髮縫隙中露出的通紅的耳朵的。

「來，啊—」湊崎紗夏從盒子裡拿出一個心型的巧克力，放到名井南嘴前。

「老師吃就好了。」名井南不停轉著頭閃開湊崎紗夏拿著巧克力追著她嘴唇的手，語氣認真的說。

覺得再鬧下去名井南可能會真的生氣，湊崎紗夏老實地停了下來，吃下那顆心型的巧克力。

看著湊崎紗夏緩慢地將巧克力放進嘴中的過程，對剛才的對話無奈的同時名井南也緊張了起來，下意識地嚥了嚥口水：「……好吃嗎？」

「嗯、超好吃。」湊崎紗夏給了名井南她那天最燦爛的笑容，並對她比了一個讚。

「這樣啊。」聽見湊崎紗夏的稱讚名井南一臉滿足的樣子，之後又繼續低頭看著她的手機，一邊對著螢幕很幸福的笑著。

名井南真可愛。湊崎紗夏今天第三次在心中默默想道。


	2. Chapter 2

扶著校舍的牆壁，拖著一跛一跛的腿名井南無力的從社團教室往保健室前進。

今天的練習她幾乎只能勉強跟上，在大家俐落的動作中好像只有她一個人特別不和諧，雖然學長姐們都因為她是剛加入社團的新生而沒有太嚴厲，但對此有些不甘心的她在社團活動結束後留下來自己加強練習，沒想到卻不小心扭傷了左腳。

真狼狽。

嘆了口氣，名井南繼續沿著走廊前行，看著距離還有很多步的走道盡頭，一邊在腦海中搜尋學校的地圖。雖然現在已經是學期中，但她從沒去過學校的保健室，對那裡的印象只有在參觀學校時從外頭路過那模糊的一眼。腳踝傳來的刺痛感使她移動的腳步不斷停下，調整好角度後才能小心翼翼地跨出下一步。這種時候她完全不希望自己因為忘記保健室的位置而白走一趟路。

到了保健室前，門沒有完全闔上，名井南從門縫中能夠稍微看見裡頭的樣子。右側的三張床上枕頭和棉被疊的整整齊齊，最裡頭一位穿著白袍，褐色短髮的女性正坐在辦公桌前，看來她應該就是保健室的老師。

用手背敲了半開著的門兩下，名井南有些緊張的走了進去。

褐髮的女人轉過身，名井南看見了她的臉，微微愣了幾秒。

好像外國人。

高挺的鼻子、深邃的五官、在夕陽的光輝下透著些許橘紅色的眼眸。像娃娃一樣細緻，漂亮到不真實的臉蛋。

「怎麼了嗎？」她禮貌地微笑，望著名井南的眼睛問道，一開口甜甜的嗓音卻充滿著濃厚的關西腔。

被那樣盯著看名井南莫名地感覺緊張起來，低下頭迴避褐髮女人的視線：「我、我扭到腳了……」

「啊，那趕快坐下吧。」她站起身，扶著名井南到床邊，接著走到冰箱前很快地從裡頭拿出了冰袋。

坐下後，名井南將室內拖擺在床邊，將腳抬到床上。

「妳的腳掌上怎麼那麼多傷……？」老師一邊熟練地用彈性繃帶固定她的腳踝，一邊對著眼前纖細卻傷痕累累的腳皺眉。

「嗯？啊、那個是因為芭蕾……」從小時候開始就在學芭蕾，對名井南來說那些傷已經像是理所當然一樣，沒有被提起的話她都快忘記對其他人來說看起來有多觸目驚心。

「會痛嗎？」  
見名井南搖了搖頭，她把冰敷袋敷在扭傷的地方，用一疊厚毛巾墊在名井南腳下讓腳抬高。

「先躺著休息吧。」褐髮的女人說著，順便幫名井南鋪好了枕頭，方便她躺下，並遞給她一條整齊摺好的被子：「如果會冷的話可以蓋著。」

「謝謝老師。」名井南乖乖地躺了下來，調整身體角度時她瞥見身旁穿著白袍的她識別證上的名字：湊崎紗夏。

好少見的名字。

「妳叫什麼名字呢？」  
一陣沈默之後，湊崎紗夏突然問道。名井南稍微抬起頭，發現她也正看著她身上的識別證。

被發現自己在偷偷觀察對方讓名井南有些尷尬的移開視線：「我叫名井南。」

「名井南……？」她歪著頭覆誦了一遍，在腦中尋找著對應的漢字。幾秒鐘後湊崎紗夏直接從口袋裡拿出了筆和便條紙，放到名井南手中：「可以寫給我看嗎？」

雖然沒有桌子，加上因為躺著手只能對著天花板伸直，但便條紙的厚度讓名井南寫的字不會因為紙張不能放平而歪七扭八。她一筆一筆慢慢地寫，還在漢字上標了讀音。寫好之後又自己看了一眼，確認完便將紙條和筆一起還給湊崎紗夏。

「哇，名井同學的字好整齊。」湊崎紗夏看著便條像是自言自語般說著，說完便把筆和便條紙又收回口袋。

「謝謝……」名井南眨眨眼，有些害羞的回答。

接著又是一陣沈默。

「名井同學是舞蹈社的嗎？剛剛看到妳在練習的樣子，覺得名井同學好厲害啊。」

「……沒有那麼厲害。」

「為什麼那麼說？」

名井南張開口想說些什麼，但最後又把那些話吞了回去，搖搖頭，沒有繼續說下去。

「總覺得名井同學從剛進來時就一直在煩惱著什麼的樣子，」靠上牆壁，湊崎紗夏輕柔地說著：「如果想找人談談的話跟我說也可以呦。」

也許是湊崎紗夏柔和的眼神，又或者是因為今天實在太不順遂，名井南不知不覺就將那些情緒向她傾洩而出。

跟不上大家的著急、達不到自己心中期望的失落、因為內向而不知道怎樣跟同學相處的寂寞。

湊崎紗夏都一一接住，耐心的聽著她說話。

鼓勵著她，給了她許多建議，疼愛的摸著她的頭的湊崎紗夏，在名井南眼中看起來像是世界上最溫暖的人。

最後名井南要回家時，湊崎紗夏溫柔地對著名井南一笑說了再見，名井南感覺有一股暖流從胸口擴散開來。

回到家後，湊崎紗夏對著她微笑的神情，像是刻在腦海裡一般不停的重複播放。

昏昏沉沉中名井南感覺身體被搖晃著。  
這樣想著時糖果的甜味混雜著酒精和藥品的化學味包圍了自己。

「學……名井同學。該起床囉。」是她最喜歡的人的聲音。

名井南一睜開眼就看見湊崎紗夏溫柔的對她笑著，眼睛都瞇起來的樣子，和剛才夢見的第一次見到時的湊崎紗夏的身影重疊在一起。

又不小心睡著了……明明來保健室是為了和她見面的。

看著湊崎紗夏放在桌上那盒巧克力，名井南想起剛才跟湊崎紗夏聊到的話題。

湊崎紗夏一定會收到很多巧克力。

名井南覺得湊崎紗夏好像從來沒有發現自己多有魅力。總是那麼溫柔的她情人節一定會有很多人想送巧克力，就像現在的名井南一樣。想到這裡她就覺得心中有些酸澀。

湊崎紗夏是一名保健室老師。

也就是說，她對學生們的關心是平等的。  
對她來說名井南不是特別的，名井南只是眾多學生中的其中一個。

打從一開始，這就是不會實現的單戀。


	3. Chapter 3

一個月過去了。

名井南依舊維持著有事沒事就到保健室的日常。

這天她也像平常一樣在社團活動結束後來到保健室。

眼前的景象讓她忍不住皺了眉頭。

「湊崎老師好……平井老師好。」

名井南一打開門就看見湊崎紗夏跟平井桃一起擠在辦公桌前不曉得在討論什麼，看起來很親暱的樣子。

「啊！名井同學午安。」連打招呼都異口同聲，讓名井南覺得胸口有一股莫名的火氣，但她還是禮貌的點頭回應，之後像往常一樣坐到了離湊崎紗夏最近的床上。

聽湊崎紗夏說她與平井桃似乎從很久以前就認識了。

名井南覺得只要是跟平井桃一起的時候，湊崎紗夏平時的成熟中就會多了點孩子氣，打打鬧鬧的兩個人看起來完全沒有距離。

身為舞蹈社指導老師的平井桃，也是名井南很景仰的對象。

也因此當看見她和湊崎紗夏一起時總是忍不住在心中將自己和她比較。

即使知道這樣比較沒有什麼意義，只會讓自己感覺很糟。

「那我先走啦。」

有時就連湊崎紗夏在照顧其他受傷的同學時，她都會感覺自己快被某種討厭的感覺給支配。

名井南不喜歡這樣的自己。 

「南。」她沈浸在自己的思緒，連平井桃離開了都沒有注意到。湊崎紗夏滿臉笑容地站到她的身旁，比平常語氣更甜蜜地喚著她的名字。

不是名井同學，而是南。

名井南感覺她要融化了。

「情人節快樂。」湊崎紗夏一邊說著一邊拉起她的手，從背後拿出了一個小小的禮物盒放到她的手掌心上。那一瞬間名井南驚訝的倒吸了口氣。

她都忘了今天是白色情人節這件事，畢竟一開始就沒有期待過湊崎紗夏會回送巧克力。

湊崎紗夏的手很溫暖，握在名井南手背上的力道有力卻溫柔。那股暖意似乎隨著湊崎紗夏的手流到了胸口、到了全身。

「這......」她看著手上的禮物盒，小心翼翼地端詳著。接著，有些不知所措地望向湊崎紗夏，像是想向她尋求一個答案。

「是回禮噢。上個月的巧克力，是你做的對吧？」湊崎紗夏的眼睛隨著勾起的微笑瞇了起來：「不過，以後可以不用特地還送給我啦，多的義理巧克力，還是拿去送給朋友吧？」

義理巧克力。

聽見這個詞名井南忍不住低下頭，她感覺湊崎紗夏的笑容突然變得有些太過刺眼。

收到回禮的喜悅，一瞬間又被苦澀的窒息感給覆蓋。

「…每年我都會做很多，所以沒關係的，」她沒有澄清湊崎紗夏對於那盒巧克力的誤會，只是順著湊崎紗夏的話說了謊：「湊崎老師。」 

是啊。

老師；學生；朋友。

這才是她與湊崎紗夏該有的距離。

「老師，我先走了。明天見。」名井南站在保健室的門口禮貌地打了招呼，準備要離開。

「嗯，掰掰～明天見囉。」湊崎紗夏對她揮揮手，不忘掛上她的招牌笑容。

在名井南關上門的瞬間，那笑容瞬間消失得無影無蹤，換上了凝重的表情。湊崎紗夏靠到門板上，忍不住嘆了口氣。

名井南今天比平常走的還要早，湊崎紗夏沒有過問。

她知道她剛剛傷了名井南的心。

說什麼義理巧克力呢。

從她的桌上在情人節那天多了一盒巧克力開始，她就開始留意起名井南對於她一舉一動的反應。

而觀察下來的結果，那巧克力顯然是為了她一個人做的，而巧克力裡頭所融入的心意，實在是明顯的都沒有猜測和懷疑的餘地。

名井南真是單純的孩子。

而她是用巧妙的話語，掩飾和偽裝自己的狡猾的大人。

「這樣就好了。」她閉上眼，對自己說。

明明不是沒有拒絕過其他人的追求，這次卻是事後最令她愧疚煩悶的一次。

是因為對象是學生，還是是因為名井南那純真的眼神？

湊崎紗夏不曉得，也沒有再去細想。

到了明天，她們就會繼續維持著可愛的學生與開朗的保健室老師的身份。

這樣就好了。

**Author's Note:**

> 去年情人節寫了但因為都沒有寫後續所以沒有放到這來過  
> 剛好今天是白色情人節我又寫了後續所以...XD  
> 話說這篇應該是第一次寫的小說，所以看起來很青澀呢w


End file.
